Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde
Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde is the seventh episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise Sandy Duncan is an actress on the set of her latest film. The movie studio is to be torn down after shooting, but someone keeps disrupting the filming. Synopsis The gang was heading towards Mammoth Studios, a studio where it's about to be torn down for a Super Duper Market. The gang was going to see Sandy Duncan in a remake of Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde when a faceless person in white hogged the road, causing them to go part-way off a bridge. The gang finally met Sandy (who was running from the "ghost") and Scooby fell in love. Sandy also introduced her stunt-girl, Shirley, the manager of the studio, Mr. Thayer, the grumpy old director of the remake, Mr. Van Henstone, and Daphne's favorite actor, Duke Jason and his stuntman, Slats. Shirley explained that Thayer wants publicity, Henstone is saving money, & Slats hates Duke, which makes all three of those people prime suspects. While Sandy was getting ready to go, Scooby noticed a figure rigging a lamp post which would hurt Sandy, and Scooby charged to the rescue. When they checked out the crime, Shirley quit the film, and Thayer and Henstone wanted Daphne to be Sandy's new stunt-girl. Scooby explained what happened before the lamp post got rigged. Then Scooby and Shaggy disappeared. Scooby and Shaggy were stranded on a desert with a freaky sheik. When they went into a pyramid, they were chased by a mummy and a lion (the lion was mechanical). Meanwhile, Daphne and Fred were in Shanghai, being chased by a pirate and a dragon. The pirate chased Velma into a boat and Fred and Daphne rescued her. But the pirate sent them to Alaska. In Alaska, the gang noticed a wolf-man. Scooby and Shaggy explained that they were being chased by King Kong. Suddenly, an angry grizzly bear started chasing the entire gang into the old west. After Scooby mushed, they noticed a strange Indian called Chief Blood in the Eye, who locked Fred, Daphne, & Velma in the bank and Shaggy & Scooby in jail. After the whole gang got bailed out, they explained to Sandy that they were chased by many strange characters. They decided to keep an eye on the suspects until they got the movie finished. When Daphne was getting ready, Mr. Hyde, who was not Slats or Duke, kidnaps her. Scooby found a ransom note and it said: Stop sale of studio if you want to see Sandy Duncan again. Sandy and the gang decided to rescue Daphne while Mr. Thayer and Mr. Henstone waited for the police. They found a secret passage, where Scooby and Sandy disappeared and found a room full of signs with missing letters. That's how Mr. Hyde made the ransom note. When the gang got back together, they all heard Daphne's voice and they stopped on a medieval shoot and notice Daphne yelling at Mr. Hyde, who merely gags her with a hanckercheif. When Mr. Hyde, notices the kids on their way to rescue Daphne, he escapes with Daphne and the gang rode on a sled. The whole gang lands at a graveyard and Fred notices Mr. Hyde carrying Daphne into a mausoleum. Sandy came up with a plan to confuse Mr. Hyde. Mr. Hyde mocks the bound and gagged Daphne, only to hear Sandy free. He opens the door and is knocked down. The plan worked and Fred and Shaggy get Daphne free. They unmasked Mr. Hyde and it was revealed to be an actor who was supposedly missing, named Zalia Z. Fairchild. He had been secretly living in Mammoth Studio for several years. He dressed up as many strange creatures to delay the finishing of the movie so the studio wouldn't be torn down. The police were going to take Fairchild into custody but Sandy decided to help Fairchild since Mr. Thayer thought the publicity is good. The picture was finally finished and another successful mystery was solved. Guest stars * Sandy Duncan Cast and characters Villains * Monsters * Ghosts * Bad guys from movies * Mr. Hyde * Zalia Z. Fairchild (redeemed) Suspects Culprits Locations * Mammoth Studios Notes/trivia * Sandy implies that Shirley isn't a real redhead making Daphne the only real one out of three. * Shaggy refers to the grizzly bear being no Yogi Bear. * "Mr. Thayer" is probably a parody of Louis B. Mayer, one of the founders of and the head of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer studios from 1924 to 1951 * The idea of an actor living in a studio back lot was revisited in the live action film The Phantom of Hollywood which involves the destruction of MGM's back lot. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * After the lamp post falls, Shirley says "I'm with him Fred I think it was rigged" but her voice comes out of Sandy Duncan's mouth. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Mammoth Studios is clearly patterned after MGM whose own back lot would be demolished in the mid 1970s and had some 146 acres but no where near the small town size Mammoth's lot seems to encompass. * The buildings in real world studios lot are shells or façades with at best three walls and a roof with interiors actually being sets inside a studio making the situation when the gang are locked in the sheriff office and ajoining jail impossible. In fact, when the camera pans to an overhead to show the gang pushing on the wall between them there is no roof to either the sheriff office or jail. * It would have been nearly impossible for Zalia to dress up as all those different villains. * Was Zalia also posing as the pirates in the Shanghai set? They did not look like "masked villains". Were they henchmen working for him? It was never really explained. * Night abruptly becomes day for a short time as they meet Sandy Duncan. * For some reason Daphne changes into costume immediately after getting it despite not needing it untill the morning after. Of course with everything that happened that night she wouldn't have time to change, but she wouldn't have known that at the time. * When Mr. Hyde gags Daphne, she is never tied up, Yet at the ends, she has her hands at the back as if tied up. Also, when Mr. Hyde gagas her, the gag is seen to come over her hair. But, in the next scene, it is shown underneath her hair Home media * Due to most likely expensive royalties owed to Sandy Duncan in lending her likeness and voice to to a fictionalised version of herself, Warner Home Video are unable to release this episode onto DVD. Quotes Gallery MrHyde.jpg|Mr. Hyde Mummy_Sduncan.jpg|Mummy Pirate.jpg|Pirate Phantom.jpg|Phantom Sheik.jpg|Sheik ChiefBloodEye.jpg|Chief Blood-in-the-Eye GrizzlyBear.jpg|Grizzly Bear MechanicalLion.jpg|Mechanical Lion Dragon.jpg|Dragon d1.png|Mr. Hyde kidnapping Daphne Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 episodes